Sepasang Cahaya harapan (Rivetra One-Shot)
by shen arlert
Summary: Jangan lupa akan sepasang cahaya harapan yang terukir dipunggungmu. Cahaya harapan yang akan selalu kusimpan dalam hatiku, dan yang menerangi hati setiap prajurit lainnya. Sepasang cahaya harapanmu itulah yang menjamin masa depan umat manusia untuk kedepannya. [Originally published on Wattpad]


_Untuk Kapten Levi._

 _Prajurit terkuat umat manusia._

 _Aku penasaran... Apakah titel itu tak memberatkan bahumu?_

 _Masa depan umat manusia, nyawa beratus-ratus prajurit, semuanya rela kau pikul sendirian._

 _Seluruh anggota Pasukan Penyelidik berharap padamu..._

 _Kaulah satu-satunya yang dapat membawa kami menuju kemenangan._

 _Kaulah pahlawan yang akan selalu menerjang musuh dengan gagah berani._

 _Tapi, tidakkah kau lelah? Apa kau tak pernah sedikitpun merasa takut? Takut, kalau sewaktu-waktu kau akan gagal?_

 _Aku yang hanya seorang prajurit baru di Pasukan Penyelidik memang tak tahu apa-apa..._

 _Saat pertama melihatmu, yang pertama kali kutangkap adalah sorotan mata tajammu yang dalam dan mungkin menusuk bagi sebagian orang._

 _'Jadi dialah prajurit terkuat umat manusia?', begitu pikirku._

 _Disaat prajurit baru lainnya merasa terindimidasi dan gelisah saat bertemu denganmu, aku justru merasa kagum dan antusias untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh._

 _Orang bilang kau adalah mantan penjahat dari kota bawah tanah Distrik Stohess... Benarkah itu?_

 _Menurutku dari sanalah kemampuanmu yang berada diatas rata-rata prajurit biasa..._

 _Dan juga cara bicaramu yang... Agak sedikit tidak bersahabat..._

 _Kau memang bukan orang ter-ramah yang pernah kutemui, tapi kau juga bukanlah orang ter-kejam yang pernah kutemui._

 _Kupikir hanya aku satu-satunya yang dapat melihat kelemah-lembutan dalam dirimu._

 _Mungkin aku salah, tapi yang kukatakan memang kenyataan._

 _Aku tahu, dibalik kata-kata sarkas dan kasar yang kau ucapkan, ada sebuah niat baik._

 _Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang baik, Kapten Levi._

 _Biarpun orang-orang menganggapmu sebagai manusia kejam, dingin, dan tak ber-perasaan, bagiku kau adalah pria yang berhati lembut._

 _Aku sangat mengagumi keperkasaanmu, dan juga kemampuanmu dalam memimpin pasukan._

 _Tapi, yang membuatku penasaran adalah, apakah alasanmu memilihku dari sekian banyak prajurit berbakat lainnya?_

 _Aku tak mengerti._

 _Menurutku kemampuanku biasa saja, tak sebanding dengan prajurit-prajurit berpengalaman lainnya._

 _Aku memang tak pernah mengerti. Tapi, aku sungguh bahagia potensiku dapat diakui olehmu, Kapten Levi._

 _Ekspedisi pertamaku memang tak berjalan lancar._

 _Wajar saja, karena aku masih seorang prajurit Pasukan Penyelidik yang baru saja direkrut._

 _Tapi, aku berhasil sejauh ini karena kaulah yang memberiku dorongan._

 _Selama pelatihan militer, aku mengalami banyak masa-masa sulit. Hari-hariku dihiasi suka maupun duka._

 _Menurutku, bisa bergabung di Pasukan Penyelidik, apalagi menjadi anggota "Tim Levi" yang kau tunjuk sendiri, adalah suatu kehormatan._

 _Masa-masa sulit yang kualami seakan terbayar begitu saja._

 _Semua karenamu, Kapten Levi._

 _Kaulah yang telah mendorongku, untuk membuat keputusan yang tak akan kusesali._

 _Aku sudah membuat keputusan itu._

 _Aku bertekad untuk membayar semua yang telah kaulakukan untukku dengan terus bertarung hingga akhir._

 _Memang tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Tak ada yang tahu akan menuju pada kebaikan atau kehancurankah keputusan yang akan kita buat._

 _Tapi, aku tak akan menyesali keputusan ini..._

 _Aku tahu rasa cemasku padamu terlihat berkebihan dan bodoh... Tapi, siapa lagi yang akan balas memberimu dorongan?_

 _Seekor burung memang lahir dan ditakdirkan untuk terbang menyusuri langit._

 _Tapi, bukankah burungpun tak dapat terbang hanya dengan satu sayap?_

 _Walau begitu, aku yakin kau dapat menanggung segala tanggung jawabmu sendirian._

 _Aku yakin kau dapat memimpin semuanya menyusuri dunia diluar tembok sana._

 _Aku akan terus meyakini itu sampai akhir..._

 _Aku ingin terus berjuang denganmu. Aku ingin terus berjuang untukmu..._

 _Tapi, aku yakin waktukku tak lama lagi..._

 _Suatu hari nanti, pasti akan tiba waktunya dimana aku harus mengakhiri hidup yang penuh perjuangan ini._

 _Tak ada yang tahu kapan, tapi aku akan terus berjuang sampai waktunya tiba._

 _Aku sudah siap kalau waktu itu datang tiba-tiba, karena akupun sudah melalui banyak masa-masa indah maupun suram dalam hidupku._

 _Masa-masaku di Pasukan Penyelidiklah yang paling berkesan._

 _Dan juga rekan-rekan perjuangan yang bertarung denganku hingga kini. Seperti Eld, Gunther, dan juga Oluo._

 _Oluo memang menyebalkan, tapi harus kuakui dia adalah prajurit yang berbakat._

 _Aku harap dia tak pernah merepotkanmu, Kapten Levi. Dia hanya berusaha mencari perhatianku._

 _Aku juga senang dapat bertemu dengan orang seperti Ketua Hanji dan Ketua Mike._

 _Mereka adalah prajurit sekaligus senior yang hebat, dan kurasa mereka sangat dekat denganmu._

 _Aku senang dapat bertemu orang-orang seperti mereka._

 _Berpuluh-puluh ekspedisi sudah kita lalui bersama, dan besok adalah yang ke lima puluh tujuh..._

 _Baik kau maupun prajurit senior lainnya, tak memberitahu kami para prajurit biasa detail lengkap mengenai tujuan sebenarnya dari ekspedisi kali ini._

 _Walau begitu, aku percaya ekspedisi akan berjalan lancar, dan kita semua akan kembali dengan selamat._

 _Tapi, aku ingin mengatakkan sesuatu padamu, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aku tak kembali dari ekspedisi ini:_

 _Kau adalah prajurit terhebat yang pernah dimiliki pasukan penyelidik, Kapten Levi._

 _Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau akan membawa umat manusia menuju kebebasan._

 _Jangan lupa akan sepasang cahaya harapan yang terukir dipunggungmu._

 _Cahaya harapan yang akan selalu kusimpan dalam hatiku, dan yang menerangi hati setiap prajurit lainnya._

 _Sepasang cahaya harapanmu itulah yang menjamin masa depan umat manusia untuk kedepannya._

 _Yang terakhir..._

 _Ah, lupakan saja._

 _Terima kasih untuk selama ini._

 _Aku harap di saat-saat terakhirku, aku tetaplah seorang prajurit pemberani dimatamu, Kapten Levi._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini kutemukan didalam kantong seragamnya. Tepat sebelum kita dikejar segerombolan abnormal itu..."

"Begitu, ya..."

Pria bersurai kitam mengkilat itu mengela nafas, seraya melipat sehelai kertas yang ujungnya berlumuran darah.

Sesuai melipat kertas itu, ia mendongak keatas dan memperhatikan langit-langit ruang makan diatasnya yang nampak tua dan berdebu.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu hening untuk sesaat, sementara kedua orang didalamnya mengalami konflik di hati masing-masing.

"Aku mengerti kau butuh waktu untuk istirahat setelah ekspedisi kali ini, dan juga untuk mengistirahatkan kakimu yang terluka... Aku akan pergi untuk mengecek kondisi Eren..."

Lagi-lagi pria bersurai hitam itu hanya menghela nafas. Tak menghiraukan sama-sekali wanita berkacamata yang perlahan pergi menginggalkan ruangan itu.

Sang pria berpangkat Kapten itu meremas pelan kertas ditangannya, tangannya yang kosong mengusap pelan kaki kirinya yang terkilir.

Tak ada yang tahu isi hatinya sekarang, apalagi berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk didalamnya.

Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan dan perkataan yang sangat ingin ia utarakan sekarang.

Sayangnya, ia tak mungkin mengatakan atau menanyakan semua itu pada seorang yang telah tiada, dan badannya telah menjadi umpan untuk titan.

"Jangan khawatir... Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik hingga akhir..."

Ucapnya dengan nada suara lirih.

"Kau adalah prajuit paling pemberani yang pernah kutemui, Petra..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bagaimana gaes? Suka dengan One-Shot yang satu ini?**

 **Maaf bagi kalian yang ga ship Rivetra yah .-.**

 **Sebenernya, fanfic ini ditulis berdasarkan lagu ini:** **watch?v=KHrGFbVv0Wg &list=LL024XoYAhrQk9ngFQjgvCHg&index=140**

 **Lagu itu berjudul Souyoku no Hikari, dan dinyanyikan oleh Linked Horizon.**

 **Souyoku no Hikari sendiri sebenernya ditulis dari POV Petra, dan lagunya bikin baper banget. Sampe menginspirasi author untuk bikin fic ini.**

 **Dengerin deh lagunya. Author sampe nangis beneran pas pertama kali denger ;-;**

 **Masalah judul fic, sebenernya itu semacem terjemahan dari judul lagu tadi. Souyoku no Hikari.**

 **Judul inggrisnya kan "Lights of Dual Wings" (kata Yutub ‾** **︿‾** **). "Dual Wings" tuh menurut author artinya Sepasang Sayap ╮(╯_╰)╭**

 **Semoga kalian suka fic ini yah, wkwk.**

 **Author sendiri ngerasa fic ini ada kekurangan, jadi mohon diberi kritik dan saran yah~**


End file.
